


JayDick Week 2017 Day Seven: Father Todd

by Yeahyouwish



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Father Todd, M/M, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”“What is it, my child?”“I uh… I have been having… thoughts…"Father Todd is a certified priest… who also happens to be a part-time whore. Confession booth sex, sloppy seconds. Uh… thirds… seriously unsafe sex :) Might be kinda ooc honestly. Smuttastic, though.





	JayDick Week 2017 Day Seven: Father Todd

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” 

“What is it, my child?” 

Dick squirmed in his seat, unsure what to say to the priest. He squeezed his thighs together and felt his erection harden in his pants as he fidgeted. It would have been much more accurate to say ‘I’m sinning right now.’ He was, after all, doing something he knew must be morally sick. He cleared his throat. “I uh… I have been having… thoughts…about… sex.” 

There was a long pause, then the priest said, “Go on.” 

“I uh… I’ve been having fantasies. In my dreams and… and while I’m awake.” Okay, Dick, stop stalling. 

If this was the place, and Dick had triple-checked that it was, then this was where he could make his fantasy a reality. He just needed to describe it, and the priest would take care of the rest. 

“What is it, my child?” 

Oh, god, that sultry voice was really driving Dick up the wall. He squirmed again, then mumbled in a voice that could barely reach the Father’s ears, if at all, “About… a priest… my fantasy is about a priest who… takes me.” 

There was a pause that was sheer, utter hell for Dick. Then, with a smile wrapped around his voice, the priest said, “That is a very interesting fantasy, my child.” 

Dick managed a smile through his nerves. “Father… what should I do about this? How should I repent?” 

“Repent?” The priest asked. There was a shifting, then the door between them slid open into the wall behind the booth, and Dick looked at the stern face of the Father for a second before it split into a grin. 

“Are you… Father Todd?” Dick asked, though it was a formality at this point. 

Father Todd chuckled. “Yes, I am. Jason Todd.” A quick movement and Father Todd had straddled Dick across the legs and was resting there, his robes spread thin and his aching cock already against Dick’s own. “And you are a lost lamb… come to the slaughter.” 

“You make it sound like you’re going to kill me.” 

“Kiss you, actually.” Jason said, and he locked his lips with Dick’s and moved them slow and sweet against them. “You spoke of repentance. Have you come here to sin, my child?” He asked when they broke apart. 

“Yes.” Dick breathed, and Jason smiled. 

“And what is your name?” 

“Dick… Grayson.” 

Jason ground his cock between them and moaned, then let out a breathy laugh. “Is that a real name or a double entendre?” 

“It’s real.” Dick gasped as Jason moved against him again. 

He then moved his robes aside and, licking his lips, exposed his member. No underwear, and he was walking around like this all day? Dick gripped Jason’s meaty thighs and groaned at the thought of it. “Tell me more about this fantasy of yours, Dick.” Father Todd teased, and he fiddled with Dick’s belt, easily undoing it and digging into his pants for the prise. 

“Oh, god, please blow me…” Dick moaned, and Jason tutted. 

“Don’t take the lord’s name in vain, my son.” 

“Please, please….” 

“Keep confessing.” Jason said, and he dropped to his knees to suck Dick’s erection into his mouth lewdly. 

“OH, oh… yes… I… I want the priest to lick me…” Jason followed the order, emboldening Richard. “And… and I want him to take my balls in his mouth… fuck ….” 

“No swearing, Dick, we are in a house of god.” Jason said, and he dived down and moaned as he took both balls into his mouth, slurping around the skin. He massaged them with his tongue and watched Dick squirm, then took them one by one to lick them and suck them into his mouth. Dick looked at Jason, a priest on his knees, and had to stop himself from cumming. The blowing was incredible, and Jason looked so trashy down there enjoying his balls with drool leaking down his chin. Jason paused to say, “Your confession, My Lamb.” 

Dick seized up, then said, “I… want the priest to lift his robe in the back and let me fuck him like a whore. Please, please…” 

Jason grinned “What else. Tell me what you want to do to him.” 

Dick licked his lips. “I want.. I want to cum in his ass.” 

“More swearing. I already told you…” Father Todd said in his best stern voice, “house of god.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Dick said, but he didn’t know what he was apologising for anymore, because Father Todd’s lips were wrapped around his cock again and he was bobbing up and down, eyes fluttering like he was in bliss from this simple act. 

When he let go, he navigated the tiny space quickly to put his knees on the seat he had previously been using. Jason waited there but for a second before Dick was lifting his robe. He was surprised and pleased to see that Father Todd was already stuffed to the hilt with a purple silicone dildo with a stopper base. He moaned and pulled it out slowly, which made Jason moan back to him. Dick saw cum there, too, and his erection further hardened, a feat he didn’t know had been possible. He was aching already. 

Jason pushed and some of the juices ran out of his ass.“Find your redemption there.” He whispered, and Dick, who had been rethinking using a condom, pushed in, unable to contain himself any longer. It was easy, like Jason had done this a thousand times. He was already oiled up and Dick was soon pounding away, his hands on Jason’s hips and his cock enveloped in his hot ass. Dick wasn’t hitting the spot until Jason moved a little, knowing his own body and what it took. Dick gasped when Jason started to make noises like a street worker, praises falling from his lips occasionally, which heightened the experience for Dick. 

“Bless you child… ugh, ugh, ohhh… yes, Dick… let the lord work in you, in me, oh… yes… redeem… your soul…” 

Dick was thrusting hard and fast, pulling all the way out and pushing deep inside with each thrust, and suddenly Jason was cumming. He bucked against Dick hard and kept going until he was spent, his milk spilling over the floor and the seat. If Dick hadn’t been too preoccupied to look, he’d have seen the stains were Father Todd had entertained many young men. 

Dick came soon after, loosing his seed into the tight warmth of Jason’s hole. He pushed in as deep as he could go and let himself shoot. When he pulled out, Jason let out a breathy laugh. “You’re my third today, but it’s the first I’ve given seed.” He said. Dick blushed a little, but smiled nonetheless. 

“That was… amazing.” 

“Pay the church directly.” Jason said. He dropped his robes only in the front and sat directly in his own cum, squishing it around so he could feel the wetness. He moaned. 

“May I… blow you?” 

Jason gave him a sidelong grin, then said, “Sure.” 

Dick immediately got on his knees and began to suck, really enjoying the flavour of his meat. He went at it for a good forty minutes, Jason gasping as his oversensitive cock was worked around Dick’s mouth and tongue with wet, filthy sounds. Jason let himself relax in the seat so the cum would pour out of his ass. He even pushed some out, enjoying the feeling. When Jason came, Dick drank his seed down and showed him his clean tongue. 

“I should give you a discount.” Jason said. “But then, this isn’t for me.” 

“Thank you, Father.” 

“You’re welcome, my child.” 

Dick straightened up and left the confessional booth. Honestly, this had been even better than his fantasies. He would definitely be diving into his trust fund again. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, Slutty Jason uses the significant amount of money he makes whoring to run programs that help place children in better homes :) Good job, Slutty Jason. 
> 
> My last entry for JayDick week, which was almost entirely smut. I haven't gotten a single review for the whole week so if ya'll don't mind...


End file.
